


Turning Pages

by SuzukiAkahana



Series: A Flower on a Tree [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Beef Yakisoba, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life, Photographs, Reminiscing, The Guys Are Just Mentioned, Volleyball Coach!Kageyama, writer!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiAkahana/pseuds/SuzukiAkahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are in their late twenties now, married and raising their daughter Aya. When she comes home from her first day of school, Hinata decides it's time to show her the photo album Kageyama made as a wedding present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Pages

“Papa?” A blond girl, about five or six, called out as she pulled open the front door, her pigtails bouncing as she hurried inside. She barely stopped long enough to kick off her shoes, certainly not long enough to set them off to the side, before rushing into the living room with her schoolbag still clinging to her back. 

When she rounded the corner, she paused, tilting her head to the side curiously as she watched her papa sit on the couch and flip through a big book with a smile on his face. Her curiosity soon melted into her previous excitement, a wide smile spreading across her face again. “Papa! I'm home!”

Having heard his daughter's boisterous entrance, he wasn't surprised to see her standing there giving him a toothy grin with her cheeks all red and her hair a mess. He couldn't help but smile though, his little girl was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday he was holding her in his arms after her mother gave birth to her. It was sad to see her growing up so fast, but looking at her now he couldn't be happier. 

“Welcome home Aya-chan, did you have a good first day?” He asked, setting the big book on the coffee table in order to give his daughter his full attention. 

At the mention of school, Aya seemed to vibrate happily, her face already telling him what he wanted to know. He hadn't expected any less, thankfully his daughter took after him in the people skills department. “Yes! I had such a good time papa! I'm a big girl now who gets to go to a new school building with lots of other kids! We had snacks and learned about butterflies today. We're even going to raise our own – did you know they start out as caterpillars? That's so cool right?!” 

Her papa laughed, unable to stop grinning at his energetic little girl. She was so full of light, it was like he was looking at the sun. Sometimes he wondered if he'd get burnt, but Aya was like a pleasant warmth. Occasionally he'd get too warm but he had his spouse around for times like those. Raising a kid was hard, but he'd already known that when they'd decided to do it. The real thing is... always a lot crazier than imagined, though.

“I did know that actually,” He replied with a teasing grin. “Papa went to first grade too, remember?”

Aya rolled her eyes, bouncing over to the couch before removing her backpack and hopping up onto the cushion beside him. “Of course I know that! It was just a really, _really_ long time ago so I thought you forgot, that's all.” She waved her hand around dismissively, leaving her papa to chuckle at her words. “Anyways, I have some papers for you and daddy to read over and sign. I need them for tomorrow so, don't forget!” She pointed a threatening finger at him.

With a mock serious face, he took the packet of papers that had her name printed on them – Kageyama Aya – and nodded. “I understand Aya-chan. I won't let daddy forget.”

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with her papa's words, before looking around the room. “Where is daddy? He's not home yet?”

While answering his daughter's question, he absently leafed through the papers to see what they were about. “Daddy coaches high school volleyball, remember? He doesn't get home until after you do.”

“Oh.” Aya did remember her dad explaining that to her when she asked why he couldn't come pick her up after school. Most people thought he was really cool because he used to play professional sports, so she liked to show him off. “Why is papa always home then? Don't you work somewhere?”

“I'm an author so I can work from home. I write story books,” He explained to her for what felt like the thousandth time – she has a short attention span and is pretty forgetful but he suspects lots of kids are like that – and set her school papers down beside the book he was looking through earlier.

Aya followed her papa's movements with her eyes, seeing the thing he was holding when she walked in and becoming curious again. With blazing blue eyes, she pointed a thin finger at the big book and asked eagerly, “What's that papa?”

Following her gaze, a smile formed on his face. He'd yet to show it to her because he thought she was too young to really understand, but now that she's in first grade, he figured it was time. “Oh, this? This is a photo album.”

“A photo album...” Aya repeated in awe, watching as her papa picked it up and set it in both of their laps. “What's that?”

With a chuckle, he explained. “A photo album is a special book that you can keep pictures in. This one is the one daddy made me as a wedding present. It has pictures from when we were in high school all the way up to when we first got you!” 

A frown appeared on Aya face as she stared at the orange book between them. A wrinkle formed between her eyebrows as she thought something over a few times before slowly trying to convey her confusion. “I thought... papa and daddy got me... six... six year ago?”

“We did,” Her papa affirmed with a nod, unsure where his daughter was going with this. 

“But daddy said he married you eight years ago! How come I'm in here?” The fact that she seemed generally worried about it made her papa feel bad for confusing her. It wasn't his intention, it hadn't even crossed his mind that she'd try to do the math and get confused. Of course, she wasn't wrong either. The two of them _had_ gotten married eight years ago, but they'd added her to this album before they made their own specifically for her.

“It's okay Aya-chan! Don't worry,” He said as he tugged on the end of her pigtail. She turned her big blue eyes on him and bit her lip. “It's okay, you're not wrong. Daddy and I got married eight years ago, good job for remembering! Daddy gave this to me on our wedding day but when we got you we decided to add some of your pictures here too.”

“Ooh, I get it,” She said with a nod. “But don't I have my own picture book? I remember we added my birthday pictures to it!”

With a nod, Aya's papa flipped the photo album opened and gestured for his daughter to take a look. “We have one of those too. This one is mostly full of pictures from when daddy and papa were young. Why don't you look through it?”

“Can I?!” The little blonde girl asked excitedly, not waiting for a response as she flipped to a random page. Her eyes slid over the page quickly before landing on one that easily caught her attention. With an exclamation of 'aha!' she pointed to a group photo from their Karasuno days. “They look kinda different but, I know them, right?”

With a breathy laugh, her father nodded his head. “You do. Can you tell me who they are Aya-chan?”

With a determined look on her face, the little girl nodded. “Um... let's see... This one on the end looks like... Kou-nii!” She pointed to the gray haired setter on the far left and went from there. “After that is Yacchan, right? She looks different.” With a little 'mhm' from her papa, she kept going with more confidence. “Next is Asa-chan and Noya-san! Then Tanaka and Dai-chan, Kiyoko-san, Yama-nii and Tsukki!”

“Very good Aya-chan!” He was honestly surprised that she was able to identify all of his friends. She's met them all, some more than others, but they've all grown a lot since their high school volleyball days, especially the third years. “But you forgot to tell me who the two in the middle are.”

Aya looked at where her papa was pointing, before laughing. She'd left those two out on purpose, already knowing that they were her parents. Her papa stood next to Tsukki and her daddy – he looked really short – was grinning from ear to ear, a peace sign thrown up for the camera. His orange hair was wild atop his head but that hadn't changed much over the years. Next to him, her daddy was looking at the camera with his lips upturned into a small, slightly scary, smile. 

“Don't be silly!” She exclaimed, as if she were really offended he thought she didn't know. “That's you and daddy!”

Hinata laughed then, wrapping his arms around his daughter's slim shoulders as he pulled her closer to his side. “I know, I know. I just want to hear you say it, that's all!”

She huffed a little, but a smile was displayed openly on her face. “Fine. This one is you papa, Hinata Shouyou. And this one is daddy, Kageyama Tobio.” She messed up the pronunciations a little, but she was still young and there was plenty of time for her to learn, so Hinata didn't comment. “Can I keep going now?”

With a nod from her papa, Aya continued to flip through page after page of the photo album. Occasionally she'd stop to point out a picture or ask a question about one of them. There were some photos of their friends; the team after a winning game; everyone at the school festival; eating meat buns out front of the shop; at Hinata's birthday party; photos from training camp, and that one trip they took to the beach. There were also photos of just Hinata and Kageyama. Some were taken like selfies; Kageyama asleep on the bus, slouched over so his head rested on Hinata's shoulder; the two of them at a restaurant on their first date, a photo Hinata had insisted on; Hinata on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriend's cheek and one where Kageyama fell asleep and Hinata drew bunny whiskers and a nose on his face before snapping a shot. There were also pictures of the two of the taken by other people; the two of them having a snowball fight; sitting on a picnic blanket under the cherry blossom trees; both of them curled up together in bed, picture courtesy of Kageyama's mother; and one Yachi took of them kissing after Kageyama proposed. 

Aya was absolutely enthralled by all of them. She'd never seen pictures of her parents when they were young before. There were some at her grandparents' houses but not like these ones. The ones she'd seen before were all staged, too posed and they didn't capture emotions like the ones in this book did. Here, Aya was able to see her parents smile the way she saw them smile every single day. She got to see them with their friends and doing gross stuff that only couples do! Best of all, she knew that there was a little story behind every picture; but she also knew asking would take too long and she'd most likely get told another day. 

So instead, she kept flipping. She kept flipping through the pages until she got towards the back, where instead of photos, there were a couple pages full of writing. Her confused face turned in her papa's direction, waiting for his explanation. 

Understanding what his daughter was asking without being told, Hinata reached out and fondly ran his finger down the edge of one of the pages. He sounded nostalgic as he answered her. “These... these are probably the best gift I've ever gotten.”

“From daddy?” Aya questioned, swiping at some golden hair that fell into her eyes. 

“Not just from daddy,” Hinata answered with a shake of his head. “This part here – the part with all the writing – is from all of my friends. Remember, I told you daddy gave me this book as a wedding present? Well, he gave the book to all of our friends so they could write me letters.”

“So... these were written by Kou-nii and Dai-chan?”

Her papa nodded, flipping through the pages and pointing out where they'd signed their names. “Not just them though. All my friends from the picture before wrote me one. When you're a little older, I'll let you read them okay?”

Aya wanted to protest, wanted to ask why she couldn't read them now. Well, she couldn't read well enough on her own yet but her papa could have read them to her! She was going to ask him to, but when he turned the last page she saw more pictures and decided to wait on asking. Instead she inquired about the newest additions.

“These were all added after daddy gave the book to me. These are from our wedding and,” He flipped two pages over, “these are from when we got you!”

Aya had already seen her photo album, so it wasn't the first time she saw baby pictures of herself. These ones were different than the ones in her picture book though. There were three at the top; the first one was just baby Aya and Hinata; the second was the three of them together; and the one on the end was Aya with just Kageyama. It looked like the photos were taken outside of some sort of big building, but there were trees in the way so it was hard to tell. Those weren't the ones that caught her eye, however.

The picture that she really wanted to know about was the one directly under those. She recognized her papa and daddy, smiling at the camera. Well, Hinata was smiling whereas Kageyama was doing the grimace thing that he claimed was the closest he could get to a fake camera smile. Neither of them were holding Aya though. There was a blond woman sitting in a weird looking bed between them, holding the baby. It was impossible to tell what her face looked like because she was looking down, but Aya was certain she'd never seen her before.

Turning to Hinata she pointed at the woman. “Who's that papa? That doesn't look like Yacchan...”

Hinata grinned, laughing at the thought of Yachi ever having a kid. He knew she loved Aya to pieces but his best friend was not mother material. She preferred to be the cool aunt who spoiled her niece while having no kids of her own. She also didn't like sticking with one guy for very long either. 

“That's definitely not Yachi,” He said after he'd calmed down. Aya was giving him a weird look, probably because he'd laughed without warning and made it seem like he was laughing at her. “I'm not laughing at you!” He added quickly, which only made her pout. “I was laughing at Yacchan, that's all. That woman right there is your mother, Aya-chan.”

“Mother...? I didn't know I had one. I thought it was just papa and daddy. I don't remember her... Is that bad?” Aya asked, glancing back down at the woman in the photo. No matter how much she squinted, she still couldn't remember.

“No, it's not bad.” Hinata shook his head and ruffled the little girl's hair playfully. “You were just a baby, so you wouldn't remember. But do you remember that time daddy forgot to pick you up from Chie-chan's house and her mom had to call me?”

Aya giggled at the memory of her daddy's face when he got home and realized that he was supposed to pick Aya up and forgot. Hinata had scolded him for it playfully, but said there was no harm done because she'd been with a friend. Then he threatened to beat Kageyama up if he ever accidentally forgot their daughter again. Her daddy had apologized to her a lot that night and let her eat lots of dessert, though she didn't understand why. All she had to do was stay and play with Chie-chan longer. 

Hinata tapped his finger on the woman in the picture, recalling the day they got their daughter in his mind. “You learned already that babies come from mommy's bellies right?” Aya nodded. “Well, so did you. This woman right here is the mommy you came out of, her name's Hikari. Your daddy and I met her through an adoption agency. Do you remember when we explained what that was?”

Of course they'd already explained to the girl that she wasn't theirs biologically. It was only natural that she'd notice she had two dads, unlike most people, and get curious. They hadn't planned on hiding it from her, so they told her outright how she'd became theirs. This was the first time she was seeing her mother's photo though. 

“I remember. I asked about it when we were coming home from the water park,” Aya replied, thinking back to that time in the car. 

“Yep! That was a really fun day, though it took me days to convince Kageyama to take us,” Hinata laughed at how sunburnt his husband ended up. “But that's getting off topic. We met your mom through the adoption agency and then when she gave birth to you, we adopted you. That's why you have two dads. Do you understand?”

“I think so...” Aya said after a moments thought. She didn't, not completely anyway, but that was to be expected. She was only six, so she wouldn't fully understand for a few more years. But she understood enough of what her papa was saying, so she wasn't confused about the woman anymore. 

Just then, the front door opened and Kageyama's voice called out a greeting. Instantly, Aya was wiggling out from under the photo album and tackling her dad in a hug. He stumbled a little but Kageyama had long since gotten used to a small person attacking his legs. 

“Hey Aya, did you have a good day at school?” Kageyama asked as he bent down to hug his daughter. Aya took a second to press a kiss to her father's cheek before he stood back up and she backed away so he could finish removing his shoes and straighten out hers. 

The blond girl nodded happily and retold her school day story, taking Kageyama's hand in order to drag him towards the living room. “Papa was just showing me the picture book you gave him for your wedding!”

“Oh really? Did you like it? I spent a lot of time on that.” Kageyama replied, looking over at Hinata who was grinning.

“Yes! Daddy it was so cool! There were lots of pictures of you and papa with your friends and kissing! I liked the one where papa drew on your face while you were sleeping.”

At the mention of that particular picture, Kageyama scowled at his husband. The picture was cute – he could admit that in his head where no one else could hear – but that idiot had done it with permanent marker and the marks had stayed on his face for days after. The whole school was laughing at him, so he'd gotten his own revenge, of course. 

“Hey,” Hinata said defensively, holding his hands up. “You're the one who put it in there. Don't blame me!” 

“Whatever,” Kageyama replied, rolling his eyes to try and hide his embarrassment. It didn't matter that they'd been together for years now, or that they had a child, Kageyama still got embarrassed by Hinata's teasing. Likewise, he was still able to rile Hinata up like he did back in high school. It was good that some things never changed. “What do you want for dinner?

Originally, neither him nor Hinata could cook. When they got their first apartment together – it was right after high school, they lived in it for a year before Kageyama proposed – they lived off of convenience food for months before Kageyama decided that he'd take the lesser of two evils and ask his mom to teach him how to cook. It was embarrassing and he still got teased for it, but it was better than letting Hinata try to learn and coming back to find the whole complex had burnt down thanks to his idiotic boyfriend. 

“Beef yakisoba!” Aya shouted out immediately, throwing both fists in the air. Lately she's been on a yakisoba kick, beef being her favorite. They'd eaten it twice already that month but Kageyama was hopeless at saying no to his daughter and he was the one cooking so what he says goes. Hinata never complained though, so he figured the orange haired man felt similarly. 

When Kageyama didn't response right away, she started tugging on his pants and chanting 'beef yakisoba,' 'beef yakisoba,' over and over again. You can add that to the list of things she learned from Hinata and his childish tendencies. 

“Alright, alright I get it. You want beef yakisoba,” Kageyama replied, gently swatting at his daughter's hands. She grinned up at him victoriously when she realized that she'd won. A loud cheer left her lips as she rushed over to Hinata and gave him a double high five. 

“Nice one Aya-chan!”

“He's too easy,” She replied sassily, putting her hand on her hip before the two of them burst out into giggles. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen to get started on dinner, no longer hiding the fond smile that had threatened to form on his face at the sight of his husband and daughter laughing. His little family was weird and most of the time he felt like he had two Hinatas running around – one had been more than enough thank you – but he loved them a lot. They were more than he could ever ask for. And, if he ever got too tired, he could ship them off to one of their friends who were all too eager to see them – Aya more so than Hinata. 

A few minutes later, Aya came skidding into the kitchen, her socked feet slick against the wooden kitchen floors. “I'm helping with dinner!”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out being longer than I intended it to be. I was in the zone, I guess?
> 
> But anyway! Have some domestic fluff, I am a slave to Kagehina parents. Aya is cute right? I always pictured them having a blonde daughter and this is what happened when I combined that with my memory lane idea. And somehow it turned into part one of a series??? Lol, I'll be writing more domestic AUs that take place in this verse. They'll just be snapshots of their life as a family, full of fluff and my intense desire to see these two father a child. 
> 
> I also really love the idea of Yachi being that one cool aunt that doesn't have kids and isn't married, y'know the one that spoils you? I have one of those (she's got a boyfriend now though) but when I was kid it was so much fun~ I just see her like that for some reason. And the other Karasuno guys will make appearances in other oneshots, so look forward to it!


End file.
